HALFAS UNITE
by Batman'sBestFriend
Summary: what does the title say?
1. Chapter 1

**HALFAS UNITE!!!!!!!**

**SORRY FOR NOT HAVING SOMETHING WITH THE PHANTOM PLANET BUT I DIDNT SEE that until yeasterday so this is them when they're 16 and Phantom Planet didnt happen only up to evil danny is where i saw before i failed a test and got grounded until they stopped showing danny phantom. oh and please excuse my bad spelling!!!;P**

**I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE I OWN NOTHING BUT JENNY BEN AND SCOTT(BEN AND SCOTT IN A DIFFERENT CHAPTER)**

It was my first day at Casper High. The first thing I saw was 'The populars'. A big beefy blond guy with a Hispanic girl wearing a shirt I knew was against the dress code. Next to them were a huge Asian guy and a black girl.

The bell rang and every one ran inside. "All right get to class!" a bald fat teacher said.

"Im sorry sir. It's my first day and I was wondering where to pick up my schedule."

"Oh you must be the new girl Jenifer Sprite."

"Just Jenny."

"Right… Well here is your schedule. Now get to class!"

I walked in the class room and the teacher made me intro duce myself.

After the few things I managed to say, I took a seat between a black haired kid with blue eyes and a Goth girl.

Suddenly my ghost sense went off. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention; I'm part ghost.

The blue eyed kid and I raised our hands at the same time."May I be excused?!" we both yelled. The teacher let us go and I went around the school but couldn't find anything

As I returned, I saw the Goth girl talking to the blue eyed guy. When they saw me the goth girl introduced herself and the boy.

"Hey I'm Sam and this is Danny."

"Hey I'm Jennifer Sprite. But everyone calls me Jenny."

Finally lunch came "hey want to sit with us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah thanks."

When I sat down my ghost sense went off. Probably like this morning; faulty.

A nerdy looking kid joined us. "Who is this?"

"Jenifer but call me Jenny. Nice to meet you dude with a face."

"The guy with the face is Tucker Foley"

We all started talking when my ghost sense went off. Probably another foney. Danny got up and said he had to go. i watched him leave and then started talking with Sam and Tucker, until a ghost with a flame for a Mohawk who kept calling himself Skulker came in.

**OOOOOOOOHHHHH WHAT IS SKULKER GONNA CAUSE!!!!!?????? ALL I CAN SAY IS BARLEY A LOVE STORY.... DONT WRITE ANY CRAP IN THE REVEIW THING ABOUT HOW I MADE A MARY JANE CAUSE I DIDNT I MADE A JENNY AND THIS IS JUST ADDING.... SAM AND DANNY ARE STILL GOING TO BE TOGETHR!!!:P**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny phantom

I was about to go ghost when a ghost who looked like a teen-ager came in. Actually he looked like Danny. I secretly took out my cell phone and took a picture. I would investigate that later. Now I had to focus on surviving school.

When the ghost defeated the Skulker guy he sucked him up in to a tube that looked like a thermos. Lunch ended so I went to my science class which luckily I had with tucker who is very smart. At the end of the day Tucker, Sam, Danny and I all got a picture together and went our separate ways. When I got home I took out my camera and looked at the picture of the  
ghost boy and gasped. He looked exactly like Danny! I downloaded the  
picture to my computer and edited it. I made him have black hair and  
blue eyes. That's when I gasped again.  
Danny was the ghost boy. I printed out the picture and put it in my  
back pack. Tomorrow I would confront him.  
As I made my way to the school I saw the ghost bo- I mean Danny. He  
was flying in the sky. Showoff.  
As I got to the front of the school I saw Danny Sam and Tucker talking  
and laughing. As I went over to them I had a smile plastered to my face.  
"All of us need to talk now" I told them. They looked at me nervously.  
"Ok "said Danny "but somewhere else"  
As we reached the bleachers Danny said "so what do you know?"

I thought I'd play around with them a second so I said "what are you  
talking about? I just wanted to tell you guys what happened with  
that ghost kid."  
"What happened?" Tucker asked  
"Well I'm driving here minding my own business when the ghost kid  
comes and stops my car and steals it making me walk all the way here."  
"HE DID NOT!!!!!" Danny exploded "HE IS A NICE GHOST!!"  
"You would know wouldn't you?" I said while swinging the picture in  
front of his face.  
All their eyes bulged out and Danny snatched the paper out of my hand.  
"How did you get me mid transformation?" Danny asked  
"No this was you transformed but I edited the hair and stuff. I'm just  
wondering who else knows?"  
"No one me Sam and Tucker are the only three"  
"Hey don't forget Jazz!" Sam told Danny  
"Right she's my older sister"  
"How do people not see that some person looks exactly like the ghost?"  
I asked knowing I wouldn't get an answer  
"Wait you say that like you know from experience!!" Sam caught on  
"Yeah I do."  
"You're a half ghost??" Danny asked "that's why my ghost sense kept  
going off."  
"Yeah probably."  
"So what do you look like transformed??" Tucker asked.  
Sam then hit him on the back of the head.  
"You don't have to tell us." She said  
"Nah its ok. Danny probably needs to know so he won't suck me up in  
to that thermos. Instead of my regular blond hair green eyes I have  
blood red hair and glowing yellow eyes."  
" How did you become half ghost?" Tucker asked. I'm starting to like  
him. He's a straight to the point person.  
"The story is actually embarrassing. But I guess what ever. My adopted  
sister got my parents really in to ghosts. So one day my and her were  
playing around with their jump suits and I tripped in to their ghost  
portal accidently kicked the on switch and well blacked out woke up  
with some girl with white hair and green eyes like you," I nodded  
towards Danny." looking at me funny. When I stared at her I relised  
the girl was my sister and that I had become part ghost."  
All three of them were gawking at me. Then without warning Danny asked  
"is your sisters name Danni with an 'i'?"  
"Um ok how did you know that? Wait YOUR that Danny? My god no wonder  
she convinced them to move here. Can you give me the story cause all  
she told me was she knew another ghost kid named Danny?"  
"Yeah I'll give you the story but after school come over to my house  
and we'll discuss every thing." Danny then walked away and off campus.  
"Can he do that?" I asked Sam and Tucker but they were gone. Ugh this  
is going to be a long day.


	3. BEN AND SCOTT

A couple of minutes in to the lecture a new student showed up. He had  
messy blond hair and green eyes. He looked perfect in every way. As  
the teacher told him where to sit I saw Valery and Paulina look at him  
like he wasn't top line so they weren't going to bother. The teacher  
saw that the only free spot was Danny's and told him to sit there today.  
As he came down the aisle I saw him tense up and look around. The  
second he sat down my ghost sense went off. Dang!! This place is like  
the head quarters for halfas!! The teacher then told everyone to get  
in pairs. Since me and him were the new kids we got stuck together.  
"Hiya I'm Jenifer Sprite, but everyone calls me Jenny." I said.

" Cool I'm Benjamin Phyc."I kinda laughed. He looked at me then said "Laugh all you want but my  
name isn't funny!"

" I wasn't laughing at your name I was laughing that if people called  
you Benny then we would have rhyming names." he looked at me then  
cracked up.

"Ok I'm not laughing at the joke cause it sucked that bad, but I'm  
laughing at you laughing at it."

"Hey I was only laughing at t because it was bad."

"Ok well to change the subject, are there a lot of ghost sightings in  
this town?"

" I wouldn't know I just moved here yesterday. "

" Aww so that wasn't you flirting with me when you asked to be my  
partner?"

"No I don't flirt before I know."

"Well my ego is way down now first those two witches and now you."

"Hey don't compare me to them."

"Well back to the normal subject, how many ghosts have you seen?"

"Yes ok obviously ghosts are the normal subject. Actually in this town I  
think it is. This place is like halfa HQ." I suddenly froze. Had I  
just given out that I was part ghost?

Before he could get out a word a  
giant ghost dog ran in to the school. Danny came and gave him a  
squeaky and got the dog in the thermos. "Isn't that animal cruelty?"  
Asked Ben.

"No this thermos has infinite room inside it." Danny responded.

He then looked like he made a mistake by letting someone hear his voice.  
I wanted to help him out so I grabbed Bens arm and tried to drag him  
away screaming " Come on this isn't safe!!" he then put his hand over  
my mouth and told me the ghost was leaving. School proceeded and after  
what felt like a year school was over. I was making my way to my car  
when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and Ben was standing  
there telling me we needed to talk. I pulled him to the bleachers and  
asked what.

"Youre a halfa right?" he asked.

I decided there was no point in lying so I told him the truth.

"I am too." he said.

"I know." when he looked like he doubted this I told him ghost sense.  
"I really need to go." I told him." I guess you're welcome to come with."

"Cool let's go."

____________________________________________________________________________________  
When I got to Danny's house his mom opened the door.  
"Why hello there. You must be Danny's friend with his homework. Why  
don't you come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton." I said cheerfully. She directed me and Ben to  
Danny's room where a red head was sitting next to Danny.

"Who is he?" Danny asked.  
"Another one your city attracts them like a moth to a flame." I said. "  
Hello there." I said to the red head, "You must be Jazz." I held out my  
hand for her to shake, but Danny exploded

"You can't just bring random people here. My god I've only known you  
for two days and you're a pain in the ass!"  
Ben was laughing. "Yeah thanks for the support Benny." I said to which  
he automatically stopped laughing. "Ok listen Danny. He is also part  
ghost he obviously isn't going to hurt us and why do you even care if  
any one knows your secret?!"

Jazz got up and showed me a video of Danny's mom and dad swearing they  
were going to tear the ghost boy molecule by molecule. "Ah answers  
that question but he already knows so there is nothing you can do  
about it. Just chill ok?"

"Yeah alright fine but don't tell!" Danny said.

" so get on to the story!" I said.

"Ok well this guy Vladimir Masters is just crazy-"

"Hey I know him. He comes up to me and tells me he can train me so I'm  
like cool so he teaches me how to duplicate myself how to do this  
really cool thing called ghost wail and how to do well a lot of cool  
stuff then he tells me to hand over my sister so I tell him no and  
this freak in a red jump suit starts trying to attack me. Sorry any  
ways continue."

" Well like I was saying he's crazy. So he tries to make a family and  
that just so happens to involve a clone of me. He made several clones  
all failed at being me but one was a girl who was so sweet and nice  
and part ghost. But of course that's not enough for Vlad so he tries  
to get her to hurt me and make me give my DNA to him. He then  
accidently said in front of her that she was a failed clone. So she  
went against him and went to live on her own."

" Wow that sucks. But why were you talking about that?" Ben asked.

"Because that little girl is my sister." I said "Mind if I use your  
phone Danny?"

"Not at all, but you should use my cell the home phone probably will  
eat you alive."

"Um ok then" I said as I walked out in to the hall."Danni go to Fenton's  
now." I then hung up the phone and went back inside the room.  
Not more than four seconds she was phasing through the window.

"I knew you would find him" she said. "Danny!" she screamed as she  
hugged him. Now that they were together I saw how much they looked  
alike. The eyes were the same and even the messed up looking hair was  
the same that's when I realized every one in the room except Jazz had  
that style.

"So Danni you gots some splaning to do." I said.

"Didn't Danny just explain everything?" Ben asked.

"Yes but I'm wondering why she didn't tell me."

"Well let's think about this." Ben said, "She had a dad who she thought  
loved her then she finds out that he doesn't and he'll kill her right  
after he finishes the job. I don't know about you, but I would cry and  
she is a girl so maybe double the emotions."

"Thank you um I'm sorry who are you?" Danni asked.

"Ben Phyc. Pleased to meet ya little lady. I've got a question though  
your actually two though right?"  
No one had thought of this but he was right.

"Yeah I guess I am. Well I never thought of that, now I feel so young."

"Oh shut up your sixteen and I don't want to hear anything about it."  
I told her.

"I thought she was two years younger than Danny." Jazz said.

"Well Vlad CLONED Danny so wouldn't that make Danni his age? Our family  
has been saying she is exactly my age so.. I figured... sixteen."

"Ya know I think she's right." Ben said.

"Ok well enough about me!! Let's get Sam and Tucker over here!!"  
Danny called Sam and Tucker and they came as fast as they could.

"Danni!!" they both screamed as they saw my little sister.  
"Ok guys this is serious. Let's all go down to the lab." as everyone  
went down the steps I realized there were seven of us. That seemed like  
a big crowd and there were four halfas.

"If this is a serious halfa meeting let me call my half brother."

"There is another halfa?" I asked. I thought that me and my sister were  
the only two until I came here.

"Yeah but see we are the cool ones. My mom is a ghost and my dad is a  
human. Do you guys know Ember?"

The name made no sense to me but everyone else's eyes bulged and Danny  
asked incredusly," Ember is your mom?!?! But she's a teenager herself!"

"EW no she's not my mom, she's my half sister. I visited her in walkers  
jail and gloated that I wasn't behind bars. Who ever put that witch  
there thank you." Ben looked at us to see which one did it.  
Sam Tucker Danny and Jazz all raised their hands.  
"Nice team work!" Ben said sarcastically.

"Watch it Benny." I warned. They all looked at me and him and Sam  
asked "Do you two know each other?"

"Yeah we go way back." Ben said.

"Yeah known him since I was two." I said with an eye roll.

"Well do you want to be called Benny?" jazz asked.

"No Jenny is just mean."

"Yeah watch out 'cause I'm like grr." I said with a lot of sarcasm."

When we reached the lab I saw that Danny had a ghost portal too.  
"Is that how you got your powers?" I asked with my eyes huge.

"Yeah on a dare." he said while looking at Sam.

Before anyone could say anything my ghost sense went off. I turned  
around to see a ghost kid with orange hair and eyes.  
"That's my brother." Ben said

"Ok well anyways what is it you needed to talk about?" Danni asked.  
"right well I was thinking that since there are so many of us we need  
to see what everyone looks like transformed and we need to know how  
everyone uses their powers."

"Seems simple enough." Danni said.

All of the halfas changed and Jazz Sam and Tucker gasped at me and  
Ben."What?" I asked. I then looked over at Ben and nearly choked on my  
gasp. "Ohmygod Benny!! You look just like me!!" it was true. He had  
blood red hair and glowing yellow eyes and his suit was blood red and  
the gloves boots and belt were yellow.

Before Ben could react a giant ghost dog came through the portal and  
picked Sam up.

"DANNY!!!" she screamed in a high shrill voice. Before any of us could  
do anything the dog jumped back through the portal.

"If we got transformed by going in the ghost portal like a human...  
you don't think she could be transformed too, do you?" I asked. Jazz  
and Tucker got in the speeder and all us halfas just went in there to  
see Sam unconscious in the dogs mouth. When I got closer to the dog I  
realized that I was right Sam was changed. She had white hair and well  
I couldn't tell what color the eyes were because of the whole  
unconscious thing.

"As everyone was about to fight the dog I went to the dogs ear and  
told him to drop. He followed my orders immediately and Danny was  
flying to get Sam.

I waited for Danny to realize Sam was changed and as I heard a loud  
"DANM IT" I knew he wasn't too happy. We all went back in to the lab  
and Danny was waiting for Sam to wake up.

"Danny she's not going to wake up for a while so let's bring her up  
stairs" Jazz suggested."And maybe go unghost."

"Oh yeah" Danny went unghost and then his parents came in the room.

"Danny did I just see what I think I did?" his mom asked him.

"No mom we don't know what you're talking about." Jazz said in a really  
bad lying voice.

"Jazz you suck at lying" Danny said. "Yes mom you did I'm sorry I  
didn't tell you before but with all that rip him molecule by molecule  
stuff I got scared. But I guess you know now."

"And did I not tell you about twenty minutes ago who cares? I mean  
really they're you parents for god's sake!" I said angrily.

"Jenny just shut up." Danny said.  
"No thanks. Well Danny introduces the gang."

I'm guessing Mrs. Fenton didn't really notice us there until I started  
speaking.

"Fine then. The girl who was talking is Jenny the boy who looks just  
like her is Ben the boy over there is..."

"Scott" said the boy.

"Right. And well mom that girl over there is Danni with an I. Um guys?"  
he looked at us wondering if he should tell about Danni.

"Go for it!" Danni said.

"Ok well Danni is my clone." his mom looked at the girl then Danny

"Oops sorry you probably see no similarities because I'm in ghost  
form."

She changed in to human form and Mrs. Fenton squealed.  
"SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE DANNY!!" she yelled

"I thought that's what clone meant." Ben said so low only I could hear  
him.

"There are plenty of different meanings." I replied back to him.

"Oh you have to come and live with us!!" Mrs. Fenton was yelling at  
Danni.

"Yeah that's not happening." I said and stood in front of Danni.

"And who are you to say so?" Mrs. Fenton asked me.

"I'm her sister and there is no way no how am I giving her up."

"Oh sorry didn't know. But wait wouldn't that make you Danny's clone  
too?"  
"No my family adopted her. Anyways shouldn't we take care of Sam I  
mean now she's just on the floor with no one even caring about her." I  
said as I walked over to Sam.  
She opened her eyes and said "Thank you Jenny"  
"Welcome. Feel any good."  
"I feel fine but I didn't. Is that what you two went through?"  
Danny and I looked at each other and said "Yes."  
"Crap sorry for daring you."


	4. Chapter 4

OK soooooooooooo sorry that this hasn't been out but I went on a cruise(Yeah!)

chapter 1 for disclaimer

if you look at my picture for my account you see it has my own drawings of Ben,Scott, and jenny. a drawing of Sam that i modified to ghost and a pic of Danny and Dani that i got off the web(if the pics of Sam or Dani message me and ill put it in the next chapter)

* * *

"It's fine… you probably need some rest though." Danny said as he cradled her head in his arms.

"In other words you want us to leave?" I asked.

"Please don't push me… so I don't have to rip off your head!" Danny screamed right in my face.

"Danny…" Jazz, Sam, and Mrs. Fenton warned.

"Why are you always on edge? You're a pain to be around cause you can't take a joke and that really pisses me off!" I was fuming.

"Jenny…" Danni, Ben, and Tucker warned.

"Just because I don't have a laid back life like you!! My parents are ghost hunters! My sister gets in the way and my two best friends almost get themselves killed every day!!"

"My parents are ghost hunters too! Why the hell do you think I'd come to this crappy town?! You get me so aggravated! Danni, tell him when the last time I yelled out of anger was!"

"I really don't thin-" Danni started.

"Now!!!!"

"I've never seen you yell out of anger! Not once! Now stop fighting! You're tearing up the lab!" Danni yelled.

I guess Danny was as shocked as me, because we both shut up. The lab was in ruins and everyone was holding something.

"That was sick!!" Ben yelled.

"Wha-… What did we do?" I asked.

"Ghost wail. Apparently you guys aggravate each other that much." Ben said.

Then I noticed something; Sam's eyes were glowing pink."Sam, your eyes are pink!"

"Jen don't try and change th- wait pink!!" Sam said. She looked at Danny and he nodded. "I'm going to kill that dog!!!" She got up and flew in to the portal until Danny went and got her.

"All right I think we should get on to the second reason of why we're here." Ben said looking agitated. Sam was struggling in Danny's arms and Jazz and Tucker had to help.

"Sam if it's that big of a deal I still think you look sexy." Danny said, and I snorted.

"What's with you always snorting? Are you a cocaine addict?' Ben asked. When I was quiet Danni answered.

"No but…" she looked at me and I nodded. "Her last boyfriend was and accused her of having the cocaine and the police believed him. She got sent to jail and tested and they knew something was wrong with her. The government wanted to run tests to see what it was but I over shadowed them and took away all her info."

Nobody talked for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Of course Ben was the one to break the silence. "Did you get a fake name?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes, yes I did. My real name is Sabrina Sprite. And I liked that name too." I actually did like that name.

"Want to go hack the government computer and change your name back to Sabrina?" Ben asked

"What about the people who know me as Jenny?"

"Pshh technicalities, well deal with later."

"All right let's go!"

We started flying when Danny yelled "Hold it! We still need to know how you use your powers!"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked still ticked off at Danny.

"NO! How the HELL is it obvious?" He yelled.

"Ugh Technus explained this all to me why don't you ask him? Oh wait that's right you're not on speaking terms with any ghost. Ok if you have yellow or green eyes it means you're helpful. If you have red hair it means you like pranks and will commit them. If you have white hair it means you're helpful but get pissy unless it's paired with pink eyes then it just means helpful. Pink eyes means you get angry quick but you take the time to talk things out. And orange means… well Technus put it as groovy and far out and another word, but I think it means for the hair you're cool and for the eyes you don't care. Blue eyes mean you have an obsession and red means you're evil. Happy now?" when no one answered I said "Come on Ben!" and Ben and I left.


	5. Chapter 5

**I GIVE UP!!!! This story got off topic and no one reviews anymore and my character is a major Mary-Sue!!!! I didn't notice before but now I'm like "OH DEAR GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!!"**

**So this story is up for adoption and if you **_**READ**_** the POJ series then know that I'm making a story for it and it will be up after ****DaughterofPoseidon32498 beta-reads it!!! She rocks at writing and you guys should check out her stories!!!**

**Oh and this new story I'm getting the main character to be less of a Mary-sue!!!! So don't expect an update too soon.**


End file.
